Niner girl returns
Natalie’s outfit leopard bra, leopard shorts, boots and sleeveless jacket hairstyle: brown romantic tuck Transcript (starts at 5 volt’s house, 9 volt has a meeting with Kidware) 9 volt: hello Kidware kidware: hey 9 volt 9 volt: I am so glad to meet you guys, you are such so tall, kids kidware: thank you �� 9 volt: Elliot, when your 6, what happened to your grandfather? elliot: he died from a heart attack, but, my birthday is March 24 1997 matthew: am I born in November 1996? 9 volt: and you, Zoe, Libby, when you both are 2 since your birthday is In 2000, what happened to your little brothers, did they get cancer? Zoe: um, yes, mine’s August 17th 1996 libby: October 8th 9 volt: Emma, when you are 3 in your birthday of 1999, do you walk? emma: uh huh, i’m Born in, 1999 in February 13th 9 volt: and you Hannah? Hannah: um, yes, 2000 9 volt: Rhys And Adam, When is your birthday? Adam: december 2000 9 volt: Eva how about you? eva: January 1998 9 volt: and you jordan, When is yours? jordan: january 18th Emma: question, do we look like adults? 9 volt: yep (at the coach) 9 volt: hey n, when’s your birthday? natalie: February 28 2004 9 volt: Hey 18 volt, when’s Yours? 18 volt: March 28, 1996, Ladies first! Natalie: (Giggles) Age before beauty! Tony: n, you’d never ask yourself when your birthday Is, mine is 1998, but, when I was 4, a 3 year old passed away after having his tonsils removed, look cindy: oh yes, mine’s 2000, but, when I was 11, my little brother choked a rubber bouncy ball, ew! I don’t like choking on stuff emily: Yeah, in the day after my 6th birthday, a month old got choked to death on sheperd’s Pie by me because bitzblock not like 1 year olds frank: and me, a 2 year old got drowned in the bathtub by me, i was brave, we are brave! Do you hear me world?! Bitzblock was brave!! (at the gym) 9 volt: And we’re in there, look at that, loads of people (children began shocked as 9 volt began singing by putting on his female form) 9 volt: Meet you downstairs in the bar and hurt, Your rolled up sleeves in your skull t-shirt, You say 'What did you do with him today?', And sniffed me out like I was Tanqueray, 'Cause you're my fella my guy, Hand me your Stella and fly, By the time I'm out the door, You tear men down like Roger Moore, I cheated myself, Like I knew I would, I told you I was trouble, You know that I'm no good, Upstairs in bed with my ex boy, He's in a place but I can't get joy, Thinking on you in the final throes, This is when my buzzer goes, Run out to meet you, chips and pitta, You say 'when we married', 'cause you're not bitter, 'There'll be none of him no more', I cried for you on the kitchen floor, I cheated myself, Like I knew I would, I told you I was trouble, You know that I'm no good, Sweet reunion Jamaica and Spain, We're like how we were again, I'm in the tub, you on the seat, Lick your lips as I soap my feet, Then you notice like carpet burn, My stomach drop and my guts churn, You shrug and it's the worst, Who truly stuck the knife in first I cheated myself, Like I knew I would, I told you I was trouble, You know that I'm no good, I cheated myself Like I knew I would I told you I was trouble, You know that I'm no good. (then threw a basketball to a person) teen: ow! What are you doing! 9 volt: oops, sorry natalie: (holds a poster called team n girl) cool, team n girl eva: team n girl, what’s that? natalie: it’s a sport club event, it is held right here! With me, being the sport leader 9 volt: you are the sport leader? natalie: yes, I am 9 volt: well, Miss sports leader N-kins, everyone (the people clap) natalie: lets get things straight, 9 volt, go to tv room (at tv room) 9 volt: First I need to put it on air. (Studio goes on air) 9 volt: Good, now let's get started. (Screens turn on) 9 volt: attention everyone! We have a special announcement, our very own natalie bitzblock, is the sports leader! Give it up for her! natalie: hi 9 volt: right on, miss sports leader! (at craft club) art teacher: today, we’re gonna make a stopwatch, the bottom one is song time, the bottom left is video time the left is craft time the top one is story time, and the right is circle time, all in the game (after making stop watches) natalie: famous stopwatches tony: Yeah, it changes colours (while 9 volt was playing the Wii) 18 volt: So, hows n? 9 volt: good, but That Jacuzzi loosened me right up. 18 volt: Jacuzzi? 9 volt: Oh, yeah. You might want to turn it off. It was creating a lot of bubbles. (At a jacuzzi, some lot of bubbles are flooding) 18 Volt: No! My sister is going to kill me! 18 volt: Don't worry. We'll clean it up together, as soon as I've beat my high score. Hey, 18 volt! Come on, your turn. Pick up a guitar, mate. 18 volt: but I don’t have a guitar (the next day) (natalie enters with a drag dress and messed hair) natalie: ugh... 9 volt: (back to normal) you ok? natalie: no, these basketball players threw basketballs at me 9 volt: don’t you worry, i’ll Get you cleaned up fronk: hold on a minute, let me introduce you my fronks, they are the little fronks 9-Volt: Where were you? fronk: i’ve Must’ve seen a film (9 volt gives natalie a seat, strips off her drag dress to reveal her bathing suit, turns the shower on and some fronks enter) Natalie: so, how do I look 9 volt: You look similar to your bathing suit, and you look funky, now i’m Next, but this time, i’ll Sing tony: so fronks, get these 10 teenagers cleaned up fronk: on it Zoe: (offscreen) thank you fronks, take a look of our swimsuits, they look cool emily: sorry, we’re a bit late 18 volt: i must’ve sang a sweet lullaby to Emily 9 volt: Well, who wouldn’t thought of that? emily: so they can go swimming free? 9 volt: free? Then i’m Gonna have fun getting in the water!! (Singing again as he puts his red swim shorts on) (at the Swimming pool) 9 volt: (who is up on the diving board) hey little children, nice swimming lessons 18 volt: hey! 9 volt! who are these? 9 volt: they’re 7 year olds, awesome! 18 volt: the kids at school used to do this 9 volt: really, and Kidware can go swimming free! Tony And Natalie: free? 9 volt: Woo hoo! 18 volt: um, 9 volt, the sound of the echo is, you 9 volt: oops, just only a little natalie: (dives to the pool) I think you should get yourselves and dive down, we haven’t got that all day volty 9 volt: well, (uses a megaphone and clears his throat) Who wants to hear a song? We'd love to sing a song for you. Tony: um, no, we won’t! (the 7 year olds cheering) natalie: Wait, please, not that song, oh, I mean tony: n, care to dance? natalie: love to hear that tony 9 volt: and you 18 volt, wanna listen? 18 volt: (gasps) 9 volt, i’d love to! I absolutely love to hear it 9 volt: Then let’s do this! Take it, kids. (9 volt dives off the board and sings and backing dancers appear while Kidware dives off each diving boards) 9 volt: When you look just where you're going Never stopping to explore You miss all the world around you You treat your eyes to the narrow view ahead But if you pause just for a moment You'll see things you can't ignore And the wonder will astound you Like the world that's there on the ocean bed Kidware: It's wonder time 9 volt: Time to open up your eyes Kidware: It's wonder time 9 volt: And let the sea stars all align Time to live Time to give to wonder time 18 volt: yeah 9 volt! 9 volt: so come on, take your shoes off and start shaking! 18 volt: Word Yeah 9 volt! 9 volt: (Sings to 18 volt) There's a forest made of seaweed There's a fish that has a light Look, a pearl too big to measure With a rainbow dancing magically inside Feed some seagrass to a seahorse Take a flying fish's flight You'll discover real treasure Make the choice to travel open-eyed Kidware: It's wonder time 9 volt: Time to look beneath the surface Kidware: Wonder time 9 volt: Playing in the wonder shine Kidware: Wonder time 9 volt: Time to take in all the treasures Kidware: Wonder time 9 volt: Let me take your hand in mine Time to live (It's wonder time) Time to give (It's wonder time) Time to live (It's wonder time) Time to give to wonder time (kids clap for 9 volt) 9 volt: thank you, thank you, and 18 volt, you’d kicked my butt! 18 volt: heck yeah 9 volt, this made our day! 9 Volt: all the splashing water is wet 18 volt: and cool! Now i’m All wet! tony: me too! natalie: and so am I! 9 Volt: that really is! (Laughs) (song starts) 18 volt: yeah, here’s something to sing about! 9 volt: Back together, and ain't it fun Back together again Back together, my little one Back together again Jordan: We love each other Too much to be parted Eva: Don't go away again Or I'll be brokenhearted Rhys: Great to see you, it's been too long What a wonderful day 9 volt: Back together, and ain't it grand Back together to stay Matthew: We may not look like buddies Libby: On the outside looking in Emma: Just different drummers beating different drums Hannah: But underneath the surface Zoe: You're practically my twin Adam: And we are just the best of chums 9 volt: Back together, and ain't it great Like we were in the past Back together, let's celebrate Reunited at last I thought wouldn't miss So much about you But when you left, I realized How I'm lost without you Kidware: So, back together, let's head on home While we're cheering "Hooray" (9 volt: hooray hooray) Back together, and ain't it grand (9 volt: oooh oooh Yeah) Ain't it great As a big brass band (9 volt: brass band yeah) Back together in Diamond city Back together (Back together, back together) 9 volt and Kidware: We're back together to stayCategory:WarioWare adventures episodes